


Brave Kathryn

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway comes out to her mother.I would like to imagine what communiques the Voyager crew, above all, their captain, may have sent to their families after the crew came across the Hirogen communication network. This is based on (Message in the bottle S4 E14 and Hunters S4 E15) when the Doc went to the Alpha Quadrant briefly and alerted Starfleet of Voyager`s status. I know this is the time when Janeway received a message from Mark that he married someone else (The jerk!). So i`m trying to fix it :)





	Brave Kathryn

"How do i tell you  
That i`m through  
With lying to myself?  
Mom, you`re everything to me  
But i am not free  
To tell you a secret  
So big i can`t carry it any longer  
But it has to be conquered.

I am not like Phoebe  
I don`t mean to be needy  
But i have to tell you  
That i`m in love  
With a woman  
She makes me feel human  
I know this may make you hurl  
Things in rage  
But this page  
Of my life has just begun.

I met her nine months ago  
At a diplomatic function i attended  
With a race of machine people  
I intended  
To tell you  
But i was scared  
That you would not care  
Or fall off the chair  
I don`t want to see you hurt

Annika makes me alive  
I have never felt this way  
I will also tell Phoebe  
I`m not sure how she`s going to take it  
That i`m dating a Borg drone  
My sister, bless her heart  
She`s so smart  
It must be the art  
She likes so much  
But Mom what do you think of her  
Tell me in the next data stream  
There`s her photo  
Of how she looks now  
There`s another  
Of us together

I do need to hear from you  
Of what you think of her  
And us  
Please Mom  
You have to answer me  
That is my plea  
To you.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos. Thanks :)


End file.
